The present invention relates generally to the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae and in the treatment and prevention of skin irritation. Specifically, the invention is a topical ointment designed to eliminate raised bumps and skin irritation that develops on the skin of some individuals after shaving. The compound is applied most preferably as a component of a cosmetically acceptable balm immediately after shaving.
Pseudofolliculitis barbae is a common condition of the beard area occurring most often in African American men and other people with curly hair. The condition is commonly referred to as xe2x80x98razor bumpsxe2x80x99. The problem results when highly curved hairs grow back into the skin causing inflammation and a foreign body reaction. Over time, this can cause keloidal scarring which looks like hard bumps on the beard area and neck. Similar results can occur when other areas of the body are shaved, for example, the leg or underarm area.
Pseudofolliculitis barbae is a direct result of blade shaving. As an individual is shaving, the razor sharpens the ends of the hairs and the hairs then curve back into the individual""s skin causing the body to react to the hair. Individuals who allow the affected hair to grow naturally normally do not experience razor bumps. However, some individuals choose not to allow the hair to grow. Also, some corporations have xe2x80x9cno beardxe2x80x9d policies which requires an individual to shave. Therefore, a treatment is needed to allow individuals who normally experience razor bumps to shave normally.
Numerous compounds have been developed for the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae. These compounds, however, are different in chemical composition to the present invention. Further, the fact that pseudofolliculitis barbae is still a serious problem for many men and women is a clear indication that additional, more effective remedies are needed.
Some remedies for pseudofolliculitis barbae involve the application of depilatories. These depilatories use harsh chemicals to remove hair without shaving thereby preventing the curling of hair follicles and irritation. The depilatory compounds, however, are often unpleasant to use and can result in severe drying of the skin. Also, application of these products normally takes much longer than shaving with a razor.
Other chemical compounds have been designed to treat the user""s skin after shaving with a standard razor and prevent pseudofolliculitis barbae. However, many of these compounds also contain harsh chemicals that may dry out the user""s skin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,997 which contains benzoyl peroxide, U.S. Pat. No. 4, 775,530 which contains alpha-hydroxy acid derivatives; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,221 which contains acetylsalicylic acid and isopropyl alcohol. Repeated use of these chemical compounds can add additional irritation to the user. Further, the above patents have limited effectiveness eliminating pseudofolliculitis barbae.
The present treatment method overcomes the problems enumerated above.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple, gentle and effective method for the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae which overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide treatment for shaved areas of the body while leaving the user""s skin comfortable and soft.
It is an additional object of the invention to prevent pseudofolliculitis barbae within five days of beginning treatment with the compound.
In a preferred method of the invention, the compound comprises 10% camphor, 5% fragrance oil and 2% mineral oil thoroughly mixed in a petroleum balance.
Another object of the present invention is to treat skin irritation due primarily from shaving with a safety razor.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent skin irritation.
The composition of the present invention applied topically for the treatment and prevention of pseudofolliculitis barbae and skin irritation caused by shaving with a safety razor. It has been discovered that the combination of three primary ingredients in a petrolatum base provides effective therapeutic action for the aforementioned conditions. The formulation is not harsh to the skin, causes no irritation and provides a soft texture to the skin without drying the skin.
An active ingredient in the composition is camphor, which may be present in amounts ranging from about 10% to about 20% of the total weight of the complete formulation. Camphor is a well known ingredient in topical formulations and is commonly used as an external analgesic. Camphor is a crystalline compound. In the present invention, it may be utilized as a crystal. Any source of camphor may be utilized in the composition as long as it is compatible with the carrier of the composition, a petroleum derived composition or any other, similar cosmetically acceptable suspension. The carrier may be petrolatum, or any other inert carrier that, as stated, any composition compatible with the ingredients that does not irritate the skin upon contact. The carrier is petrolatum balance or other cosmetically acceptable suspension, preferably, petrolatum and is used in amounts to fill the balance of the formulation. Preferably, the amounts range from about 84% to about 78% of the total weight of the formulation.
Another ingredient in the composition is a composition that emits a fragrance, for example, an oil. The fragrance oil may be musk oil, although other oils such as fruit or vegetable oils could be used. The oil must be compatible with the other ingredients and not be irritating to the skin. The fragrance oil may be present in the formulation in amounts ranging from about 5% to about 10% by weight of the composition.
Another ingredient in the formulation is an oil, preferably light mineral oil USP, or any other suitable oil. The oil provides lubricity to the formulation which results in a smooth soft texture when applied to the skin of the user. The mineral oil is present in the final formulation in amounts ranging from about 1% to about 2% of the formulation.
The formulation can be topically applied to the skin either immediately after shaving or once daily to treat and prevent skin irritation and pseudofolliculitis barbae. Of course, the formulation may be in many forms, a cream, gel, lotion, balm or sudsing agent. The foregoing formulation may be modified accordingly.
In preparing the formulation, solid pieces of camphor are placed in a small portion of light mineral oil USP until the camphor is wetted or moistened sufficiently so it can be crushed by hand with a pestle in a mortar. The pieces of camphor are preferably less than xc2xd inch long. It is preferably wetted with the oil for about 5 to about 10 minutes. It is ground to a relatively small size, approximately the size of granular white table sugar. More oil is added to mix the camphor particles until the particles are not visible by the unaided eye. A fragrance oil is added at this time. The solution of oils has a viscous soupy-like consistency.
Separately, the solid petrolatum USP, is heated sufficiently until it is liquid and then removed from the heat. While still liquid, the oil solution is added to the liquid petrolatum and blended to a smooth consistency. Containers may be filled with the product wherein the product is congealed at room temperature rendering a smooth salve.
The formulation of the present invention is used as follows:
1. Clean the area to be shaved.
2. Shave using a safety razor or other preferred method.
3. At the completion of the shave, use a warm compress to sooth the skin, and to cleanse excess debris from the shaved area.
4. Apply the product of the instant invention to the shaved area in a thin coat or veneer.
5. After a minute or two, use a moist cloth to gently wipe off the product of the instant invention.
6. Towel dry the shaved area.
The product of the instant invention may also be applied daily to any affected area regardless of shaving.
The product of the instant invention functions to treat or prevent pseudofolliculitis barbae, razor bumps, razor burns, sunburn or any other skin irritation. The formulation may also be applied by women for care under the arms and on legs to sooth the skin after shaving.